Monster Class - Pseudodragon
This housecat-sized miniature dragon has fine scales, sharp horns, wicked little teeth, and a tail tipped with a barbed stinger. Pseudodragons are tiny cousins of true dragons, and are playful but shy. They often only vocalize in chirps, hisses, growls, and purrs, but can communicate telepathically with any intelligent creature. Pseudodragons are carnivores, devouring insects, rodents, small birds, and snakes, though they sometimes eat eggs, and most also enjoy butter, cheese, and fish. They either hunt on the ground like lizards or look for prey on the wing like a raptor. As smart as a typical humanoid, they do not enjoy being treated as pets and prefer being treated as friends Upon reaching adulthood, a pseudodragon’s body is about 1 foot long with a 2-foot tail, and weighs about 7 pounds. Alignment: Pseudodragons tend toward neutral good. They typically do the best that a good person can do and will normally be devoted to helping others. They work with authority of the region but do not feel beholden to them. Pseudodragon Racial Traits • –4 Strength, +4 Dexterity: Pseudodragons are quick and nimble, but their small stature makes them weaker than other races. Tiny: Pseudodragons are Tiny creatures and gain a +2 size bonus to their AC, a +2 size bonus on attack rolls, a –2 penalty to their Combat Maneuver Bonus and Combat Maneuver Defense, and a +8 size bonus on Stealth checks. Their space is 2-1/2 feet and their natural reach is 0 feet (5 feet with tail). Dragon: Pseudodragons are dragons, gaining the following traits as a result: • Pseudodragons are immune paralysis and sleep effects. Slow Speed: Pseudodragons have a base speed of 15 feet. Darkvision (Ex): Pseudodragons can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. Low-Light Vision (Ex): Pseudodragons can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Scales (Ex): A pseudodragon’s scales grant it a +2 natural armor bonus to its AC. Languages: Pseudodragons begin play speaking Common and Draconic. Pseudodragons with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Abyssal, Auran, Celestial, Elven, Gnome, Halfling, Infernal, and Sylvan. Hit Die: d12. Starting Wealth: 5d6 × 10 gp (average 175 gp.) CLASS SKILLS The pseudodragon’s class skills are Appraise (Int), Bluff (Cha), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Fly (Dex), Heal (Wis), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (all) (Int), Linguistics (Int), Perception (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), Spellcraft (Int), Stealth (Dex), Survival (Wis), Swim (Str), and Use Magic Device (Cha). Skill Ranks per Level: 6 + Int modifier. CLASS FEATURES All the following are class features of the pseudodragon monster class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A pseudodragon is proficient with its natural weapons. It is not proficient with any kind of armor or shield. Ability Score Increases: As a pseudodragon gains levels, its ability scores increase as noted on Table: Pseudodragon. These increases stack and are gained as if through level advancement. Bite (Ex): At 1st level, a pseudodragon gains a bite attack. This is a primary attack that deal 1d2 points of damage plus the pseudodragon’s Strength modifier. Sting (Ex): At 1st level, a pseudodragon gains a sting attack. This is a primary attack that deals 1d2 points of damage plus the pseudodragon’s Strength modifier. A pseudodragon’s sting attack has a reach of 5 feet. Spell Resistance (Ex): Starting at 1st level, a pseudodragon becomes resistant to magic, gaining spell resistance equal to 10 + its Hit Dice. Telepathy (Su): Starting at 1st level, a pseudodragon can mentally communicate with any other creature within a 60 feet that has a language. It is possible to address multiple creatures at once telepathically, although maintaining a telepathic conversation with more than one creature at a time is just as difficult as simultaneously speaking and listening to multiple people at the same time. Wings (Ex): Starting at 1st level, a pseudodragon can use its wings to fly at a speed of 30 feet with good maneuverability. At 2nd level, the pseudodragon’s fly speed increases to 60 feet. While a pseudodragon is encumbered or wearing medium or heavy armor, its fly speed is reduced by 10 feet. Blindsense (Ex): At 2nd level, a pseudodragon’s acute senses allow it to notice things that it cannot otherwise see. It gains blindsense with a range of 5 feet per hit die (to a maximum of 60 feet at 12 Hit Dice). Natural Camouflage (Ex): At 2nd level, a pseudodragon gains a +4 racial bonus on Stealth checks. In forests or woodland areas, this bonus is doubled to +8. Poison (Ex): Starting at 2nd level, a pseudodragon’s sting attack also carries a soporific poison. Pseudodragon Venom: Sting—injury; save Fort (DC 12 + 1/2 the pseudodragon’s Hit Dice + the pseudodragon’s Constitution modifier); frequency 1/minute for 10 minutes; effect sleep for 1 minute; cure 1 save. Pseudodragons have a +2 racial bonus on their poison’s save DC (already included above).